The Dragon's Chosen
by princessangelita
Summary: Follows the general plot of Eragon and Eldest, beginning when Eragon reaches the Varden. Amirah is the adopted daughter of Ajihad, a foundling with great magical powers. Her fate is entwined with those of the Dragon Riders and Alagaesia itself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon's Chosen**

**by Princess Angelita**

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own the plot of this story and any original characters. Everything else belongs to Christopher Paolini.

**SUMMARY:** Follows the general plot of Eragon and Eldest, beginning when Eragon reaches the Varden. Amirah is the adopted daughter of Ajihad, a foundling with great magical powers. Her fate is entwined with those of the Dragon Riders and Alagaesia itself.

**RATING: **M, for violence and sexual scenes.

Chapter 1

"The Rider is here," Ajihad said as he strode into the spacious quarters of his two daughters. Nasuada and Amirah looked up immediately from their embroidery. "Here?" Nasuada asked, standing up quickly. Ajihad nodded and walked over the window to look out upon Farthen Dur. Amirah folded up her work silently and went to stand beside the man she had called Father as long as she could remember. "You don't seem happy, Father," she said quietly. Ajihad smiled tenderly and patted Amirah on the head. For a moment, he remembered the day he found an infant girl abandoned by nomads, lying in a basket under the sole tree in the Hadarac Desert.

_It had been a long journey from Surda to sanctuary in Farthen Dur. The fact that he had just lost his wife and many of the Varden from a small skirmish with Galbatorix's troops made the trip even harder. There had been no time to bury any of their dead, only time to run to save the living, including his infant daughter, Nasuada. The small company had stopped only for a few moments to catch a bit of rest and wet their lips with precious water. Ajihad walked a few yards away into the desert, wishing to say a silent goodbye to the woman he had loved. It was then he had heard the small whimpers. Drawing his sword, Ajihad called two of his most trusted men to him and they went to investigate. Under a tree lay a small basket, and from the basket came the tiny cries of a child._

_Ajihad shuddered for a moment, the thought of someone abandoning something as precious and irreplaceable as a baby hurt the depths of his very soul. He sheathed his sword and picked up the tiny infant, cradling it in his strong arms. The baby quieted immediately and looked up at him with large eyes. Ajihad murmured soothing noises to it as he moved aside the swaddling to see the baby was a little girl. "We must get her back to the others," he told his men, who looked as appalled as he. There had been no time to look over the child, for they were still on the run. Ajihad handed the infant over to Nasuada's wet nurse, who put the starving child to breast without delay. For the remainder of the night, Ajihad continued to look over his shoulder to see the nurse and her eldest daughter carrying both Nasuada and the infant girl in slings across their chests._

The vision faded from his mind as he looked down into Amirah's strange eyes, a dark ocean blue surrounded by a ring of silver, which often frightened those she first met. He smiled wearily at her and motioned for both girls to sit. Nasuada and Amirah exchanged worried looks. "Although I am happier than you can imagine at the rumors of a new Rider being true, my girls, there are things you both should know," Ajihad began. "The Rider is not what we expected." "What do you mean, Father?" Nasuada asked as she folding her ebony hands in her lap gracefully. "He is younger . . ." Ajihad closed his eyes, willing the right words to form in his mind. "His name is Eragon. He comes from a farm in Carvahall, a village close to the Spine." "So he is a farm boy?" Nasuada asked. "There is nothing wrong with that, Father."

Ajihad smiled at his daughter. "No, you are right, Nasuada. Saphira . . . that's his dragon's name . . . would not have chosen just anyone. But Eragon is not my main concern at the moment. I have . . . rather bad news, girls." "What is it Father?" Amirah asked, her pale skin growing even paler. "Urgals chased Eragon right up to the waterfall. We can be sure Galbatorix now knows where we are." Amirah gasped. Nasuada laid a calming hand on her sister's shoulder. "It is certain we will be attacked, then?" Nasuada asked. Ajihad nodded solemnly. "I am sure that is what will happen. And there is something else, Amirah." Amirah's thin black eyebrows met in the center of her forehead as she stared at Ajihad. "What?" she asked. "Arya has been found. Eragon brought her to us," Ajihad answered. "Arya!" Amirah cried, rising quickly from her seat. "Is she all right? Where is she?" "She is very ill, Amirah," Ajihad told her softly. "She was captured by Durza, tortured, and has been given Skilna Bragh."

Amirah swayed on her feet and Nasuada leapt up to steady her. Nasuada raised sorrowful black eyes to her fathers. "Will she be all right?" she asked. "Arya is with the healers as we speak, my child," Ajihad said. "She was almost at death's door when they arrived, but we can only hope they brought her in time to save her life." Amirah took a deep breath and leaned against her sister. "I want to see her," she whispered. "That is not possible until she is well, daughter," Ajihad said, touching her cheek. Amirah slumped into her chair. "That isn't all, is it, Father?" she asked. "No. The son of Morzan accompanied Eragon here," Ajihad said, his eyes hardening. "Murtagh?" Nasuada asked, her eyes wide with surprise. Ajihad nodded. "Yes. Both he and Eragon insist he is on our side, that he saved Eragon's life, but he will not allow the Twins to search his mind. Therefore, I have put him under restraint."

"But if he did indeed help Eragon, won't it offend the Rider if his friend is jailed?" Nasuada asked. Ajihad smiled with pride. "My intelligent daughter. Yes, I'm afraid it might. Therefore instead of jailing him in the dwarf dungeons, I have placed him in comfortable quarters here in our section of Farthen Dur." Nasuada nodded. "Yes. I am sure it is for _his_ safety as well," she said slowly. "If he were able to walk around Farthen Dur, his life would be at risk from those who would avenge the deaths of the Riders." Ajihad smiled again. "Exactly, Nasuada. You will make a fine leader someday." He motioned for Amirah to stand and embraced both girls. "It is getting late, girls," he said quietly. "You should get some rest. I will inform you of what we are to do tomorrow morning." Amirah and Nasuada kissed Ajihad and watched in silence as he left them alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amirah finished rinsing the lavender scented soap from her body and stood up to accept a towel from her handmaid, Risa. "You aren't even dressed yet, Amirah?" Nasuada asked as she walked into the small room, already fully dressed in a wine colored gown. Amirah shrugged. "Not yet." She began to rub a lavender cream into her skin. "I will wear the blue gown today, Risa." Nasuada sighed and tossed her curly black hair back. "I'll help you fix your hair, Amirah. Maybe you'll be ready quicker that way." Amirah smiled. "I like when you fix my hair anyway, Nasuada. You always make me look like a princess." Nasuada laughed and dipped a comb into scented oil before running it through her sister's hair. "You make it sound like you are late just so I _would_ fix your hair." Amirah grinned. "How did you know?"

Nasuada sighed and pinned the sides of Amirah's hair back with silver combs decorated with sapphires. Her own ruby and gold combs glinted as she leaned over to survey her work. "There, little sister." Amirah surveyed her reflection in her dressing mirror and smiled. "Thanks, big sister." She stood up and allowed Risa to help her dress. "Now come on, Amirah," Nasuada ordered. "Father wants us to send a message to Eragon. But first, I want to see this Murtagh." Amirah's eyes widened as she pulled on her soft leather boots. "Murtagh? Why do you want to see him?" "I'm just curious to see this son of Morzan," Nasuada said casually. Amirah shrugged and followed her sister out of their quarters and down the hall.

They turned several corners and went down many hallways, greeting several members of the Varden who paid their respects to the daughters of Ajihad with short bows and curtsies. When they reached a room in a lesser used corridor that was guarded by a man and a dwarf, Nasuada stopped. "This is his room," she said quietly before knocking. She waited a few moments before entering. The two girls stepped into a small but very comfortable room. A young man lay on the bed, reading a scroll. He sat up when Nasuada and Amirah entered, staring at them with curious hazel eyes, pushing his brown hair out of the way. "Who are you?" Murtagh asked, his troubled gaze moving from one girl to the other.

"I am Nasuada, and this is Amirah," Nasuada answered. "We are the daughters of Ajihad." Murtagh looked at Nasuada, then scrutinized Amirah. "Both of you?" he asked, confused. Amirah laughed. "Both of us. Although I am not of his blood." Murtagh nodded in understanding. "You have a message for me?" he asked finally, not taking his eyes off of Amirah. "No. We merely wished to meet you, Murtagh," Nasuada said. "Why, may I ask?" Murtagh asked. "Are you sorry we came?" Amirah teased. Nasuada gave her sister a searching look. Murtagh turned a bit red. "No . . . not at all. I meant to say . . ." Amirah laughed and walked over to the bed, picking up the scroll Murtagh had been reading. "The Song of Altheria. This is my favorite!" she said, smiling at Murtagh.

He smiled back, his eyes alight with excitement. "This is my favorite as well," he said, taking the scroll from her hands. His fingers brushed hers gently as he grasped the scroll. Amirah's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. Murtagh stood still, his fingers still touching hers. "It is time to give our message to Eragon, Amirah," Nasuada said quietly. Amirah jumped a little, fighting to draw her gaze from Murtagh's. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Murtagh," Nasuada said, touching her sister's shoulder. "Come, Amirah." Amirah followed Nasuada to the door before turning around. "Is there any message you wish us to give to Eragon?" she asked. Murtagh cleared his throat. "Yes. I would like him to come visit me, if he has time." "I'll tell him," Amirah said as Nasuada pulled her out of the door into the hallway.

"What was all that about?" Amirah asked irritably the moment Murtagh's door was shut. "It is time for us to give our message to Eragon," Nasuada said, looking down at Amirah with a hint of worry in her eyes. The two walked up to one of the pulleys that would take them up to the stronghold where Eragon stayed with his dragon. Nasuada watched from the corner of her eye as Amirah rubbed the spot on her fingers that Murtagh had touched. "He is the son of Morzan," Nasuada said suddenly. Amirah looked up. "Whatever are you talking about?" "Nothing, I hope," Nasuada retorted. Amirah opened her mouth to reply but decided not to at the last minute. The two girls reached the stronghold and entered.

Amirah gasped as a huge sapphire blue dragon turned its head to look at them. Nasuada smiled, her eyes wide with wonder. Both girls dropped into immaculate curtsies. "We seek the Rider Eragon," Nasuada said. "I am here," a voice came from behind them. They turned to see a handsome young man come out from the shadows. Nasuada and Amirah curtsied again as he walked up to them. "I am Nasuada," Nasuada said, "and this is Amirah. Ajihad, our father, asked us to convey a message to you." Amirah shifted uncomfortably as Eragon looked from one girl to the other as most people usually did when they found out Ajihad was her father. Unlike Murtagh though, Eragon said nothing and merely nodded.

As Nasuada told Eragon what Ajihad wanted her to say, Amirah kept her eyes on the dragon. She was startled when Eragon addressed her. "Amirah," Eragon said, "Saphira says you are not afraid of her. She wishes to know why." Amirah smiled before she answered. "Saphira is not threatening me, so why should I fear her?" Saphira came closer and put her head directly in front of Amirah, curling her lip in a growl, showing massive teeth. "You are beautiful, Saphira," Amirah told her. Saphira chuckled and glanced towards Eragon. "She says you are beautiful as well, for a human," Eragon laughed. "I am proud to know a dragon finds me beautiful," Amirah said, smiling at Saphira and curtsying.

"If my sister is through," Nasuada said with a sly smile, "we must be going." "Wait," Amirah said, laying a hand on Nasuada's forearm. "I almost forgot. We visited Murtagh this morning. He wants you to visit him as soon as you have the chance." "How is he doing?" Eragon asked. Amirah smiled. "He is doing just fine." Eragon nodded. "Thank the gods. I hoped Ajihad would treat him well." "His room is quite nice," Nasuada remarked. "We are expected elsewhere, Rider Eragon. I hope to see you and Saphira soon." Amirah followed her sister's example and curtsied to both Eragon and Saphira. Nasuada walked out of the stronghold, but Amirah held back. "Please tell Murtagh I will visit him again soon, and I will bring him another scroll," she whispered. Eragon nodded. "I will pass along the message." Amirah smiled and bobbed another curtsy before hurrying to catch up with Nasuada.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two girls walked slowly down one of the paths of Tronjheim, each immersed in their own thoughts. To her surprise, Amirah couldn't get Murtagh's image out of her mind. She still felt his fingers pressing against her hand and touched the spot with a smile on her full lips. "Amirah," she heard Nasuada say. Amirah shook herself a little and looked up at her sister. "What?" "I believe Father is preparing for battle," Nasuada said slowly. "I am sure he will send all who cannot fight to Surda." Amirah stared blankly at Nasuada, not yet grasping what she was saying. Nasuada grasped her sister's shoulders. "Even with Eragon, we will be outnumbered," she said. "Father will want us to leave with the others to Surda." Amirah's eyes widened in understanding. "But we can fight!" Nasuada nodded. "Exactly." "Then we will remain here?" Amirah asked. "Yes. I plan on positioning myself with the archers," Nasuada said. "I would prefer to use a sword, but I won't risk Father's wrath by placing myself in the midst of the actual fighting." "Good idea," Amirah said, toying with her hair. "I will use my magic to the best of my ability. I'll wait until the battle begins before letting Du Vragnr Gata know I am present."

Nasuada smiled. "You wouldn't do so bad with a sword either, you know. Arya taught you well." Amirah laughed. "I will keep a sword on me, just in case. As I'm sure you will as well." Nasuada nodded soberly. "Yes." The two of them began walking again. "Father said we might visit Arya, is that where you'd like to go now?" Nasuada asked. "Or would you rather get something to eat?" "I want to see Arya," Amirah said quickly. They walked on in silence until they reached the rooms where the healers resided. Nasuada knocked three times on the door. To their surprise, Angela the herbalist opened the door. "The daughters of Ajihad!" she said cheerfully. "What a pleasant surprise!" "Hello Angela!" Amirah said happily. "We came to see Arya," Nasuada told the herbalist.

"Now you've hurt my feelings," Angela said. "I thought you came all this way just to see _me_. But never mind. You're lucky, she woke up about an hour ago." Angela moved aside so the girls could walk in. They followed her down a hallway lit by torches until they reached Arya's room. "In there, sweetings!" Angela said, ushering them in. Amirah rushed into the small room where Arya lay propped up in bed. "Arya!" Amirah cried. She threw herself down on the floor beside the bed and took Arya's pale hand. "I thought the worst when you didn't return!" Arya's mouth creeped up at the corners into a small smile. "Amirah, can't you see I'm here and alive?" "Welcome back, Arya," Nasuada said, smiling at the elf. Arya nodded at her in reply. "Thank you, Nasuada."

"What _happened_ to you, Arya?" Amirah cried. "Father said you were captured by Durza!" "I was, but all is fine now, Amirah," Arya said softly. "If I ever see Durza I'll kill him!" Amirah spat. "If you ever see Durza, I should hope you would run away and save your life, Amirah," Arya said sternly. "But thank you. I am glad to have a friend like you." She gave Amirah a hint of a smile. "Have you been practicing, or lying in bed crying over my loss?" Nasuada hastily hid the smile that spread over her face. It was the first time she had ever seen the elf tease someone. Amirah leaned back on her heels and stuck her tongue out at Arya. "I have been practicing. Very hard, in fact." She blushed. "I . . . I didn't want to disgrace you, Arya. I thought you were dead, so I did the best I could with that thought in mind."

Arya smiled gently. "I am sorry, Amirah. I didn't mean to anger you." "You haven't," Amirah answered. "Father wanted you to know that Murtagh is here," Nasuada interrupted. Arya raised a black eyebrow. "Murtagh? How?" "He came with Eragon," Amirah said. "He and Eragon saved your life." Arya straightened up in bed. "What has Ajihad to say about this?" "Murtagh is comfortably housed, but a prisoner," Nasuada replied. She glanced over at Amirah with a worried look that wasn't lost on Arya. "He spends his time reading scrolls." "He was reading The Song of Altheria," Amirah said, smiling. Arya and Nasuada exchanged glances, and then Nasuada cleared her throat. "I am sorry, Arya, but Father wanted to see us after our errands were complete." Arya nodded. "I will see him later today," she said. "There is much to discuss." Nasuada extended a hand to help her sister up. "We will see you later," Amirah told her friend, and followed Nasuada out the door.

Nasuada and Amirah found their father with the Council of Elders, examining a huge map of the Beor Mountains. The Council greeted the girls politely before leaving them alone with Ajihad. "What did you think of Murtagh, girls?" Ajihad asked nonchalantly as he studied his map. Nasuada's glance flickered over at Amirah before she answered. "He seems nice," she said. "I liked him very much," Amirah told her father. "And what of Eragon?" was Ajihad's next query. Nasuada smiled. "I think you have nothing to fear, Father," Nasuada said. "I believe he will make an excellent Rider." Amirah nodded in agreement. "Saphira is wonderful, Father. She and Eragon are exactly what we need." Ajihad smiled at the compliments. "I am glad you think so, daughter," he said. "And I pray you are right." "We saw Arya," Amirah went on. "She is doing well. She told us to tell you she will see you later today."

"If she were a human woman, I would insist upon her resting for another week at least," Ajihad said. "The rate at which elves recover is amazing." "If only we could do the same," Nasuada remarked. "But I am sure you did not summon us to talk about such mundane things, Father. What is it you wish to tell us?" Ajihad's expression hardened. "I am sure Galbatorix is sending an army here, my daughters. We have recovered a scroll from the Urgal leader of the force that chased Eragon and Murtagh here. Its contents prove what I expected." "It is certain, then?" Nasuada asked solemnly. Ajihad nodded. "I would bet my life on it." "What are your plans, Father?" Amirah asked, her face grim. "I will send those who cannot fight on to Surda," Ajihad said. "I want you two to go as well."

Nasuada and Amirah remained silent. Ajihad looked from one girl to the other with an eyebrow raised as if he was expecting an argument. When none was forthcoming, he began to pace the room. "If something happens to me," Ajihad said slowly, "the two of you must be prepared." Nasuada and Amirah exchanged glances as he continued. "Nasuada, it is certain the Council will attempt to gain control of the Varden through you. They will put you forward as the new leader, expecting to use you as a figurehead." "What can we do to prevent that?" Amirah asked. Ajihad smiled and put his hands on Nasuada's shoulders. "You, daughter, are my chosen heir. I know you are the best person to lead the Varden if aught should happen to me." He looked over at Amirah and took her hand, placing it in Nasuada's. "The two of you must trust each other and help each other, no matter what. Nasuada will be leader, Amirah, but without your love and assistance, she and the Varden cannot be all they can be."

"I understand, Father," Amirah said soberly, feeling as if she were making a pact. "Do you?" Ajihad asked. "The two of you are sisters . . . even if you are not bound by blood, you are bound by mutual love and respect for one another. Together, your strength will know no bounds." Nasuada nodded. "I understand," she whispered, tightening her grip on her sister's hand. Amirah smiled up at Nasuada. "I do too," she said. Ajihad nodded and kissed both girls on the forehead. "Good. I have ordered your handmaids to pack your things. I want you both ready to leave in a few days time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amirah stood before Murtagh's door, holding an armful of scrolls. The guards didn't bother knocking before allowing her inside. To Amirah's shock, Murtagh was standing in a corner with a basin of water before him and a rag in his hand. His bare back was to her, revealing a long, ugly scar. "I . . . I apologize," Amirah said quickly, just before her gaze moved to the scar. "Murtagh . . ." Murtagh jumped and turned around. Amirah dumped the scrolls on the bed and walked over to him, gently turning him so she could see the scar. "Murtagh, what happened to you?" she asked, running her fingers along the raised red flesh.

Murtagh's jaw tightened as he slowly turned to face her, grabbing her wrist as he did so. "It is nothing," he told her, his face inches from hers. Amirah looked up at him and touched his cheek. "It was your father, wasn't it?" she asked quietly. Murtagh shrugged. "I told you, it is nothing," he said, turning away and grabbing his tunic. "Why are you here?" She motioned towards the bed. "I will have to leave Farthen Dur in a few days, so I brought you some things to read." Murtagh pulled on his tunic and picked up one of the scrolls. A grin spread across his face. "I've always wanted to read this," he said, picking up another. "The Lives and History of the Urgals? Do you like reading about those murderers?" Amirah smiled. "I find their culture interesting. Anyway, it's always good to know all you can about your enemy."

Murtagh nodded. "That's right. Thank you for bringing these." They stood in silence for several minutes. Amirah rubbed her arm nervously. "Well . . . I hope you enjoy them. I'll see you later," she said, turning towards the door. "Wait!" Murtagh cried. "If you aren't busy . . . would you stay and talk with me awhile?" Amirah smiled at him. "I would be happy to," she said. Murtagh pulled the chair out from his desk and motioned for her to sit. "Would you tell me about yourself?" Amirah asked after she had arranged her skirts around the chair. Murtagh sat on the bed. "There's not much to tell," he said a bit gruffly. "You already know Morzan was my father." Amirah nodded soberly. "Yes. But he died when you were a little boy. I want to know about _you_, not your father."

Murtagh stared at her for a moment, then shrugged. "Fine. What do you want to know?" Amirah waved a hand languidly. "Everything." Murtagh leaned back in his chair. "I grew up in a castle close to Uru'baen. I was tutored in every subject a lord needed to know. I rarely saw Galbatorix." Amirah's eyebrow rose after Murtagh didn't offer any more information. "Is that all?" she asked with a sigh. Murtagh nodded. "All I care to talk about." His lip curled up in a little smirk. "What about you?" Amirah shrugged. "Ajihad found me when I was a baby. He adopted me as his own daughter. Nasuada and I received our educations in Surda, alongside King Orrin. Orrin is only a few years older than Nasuada, you know."

"Really?" Murtagh asked. "Somehow I thought of him as much older. When did you come to Farthen Dur?" "Farthen Dur has always been my home," Amirah said. "Nasuada and I were sent to Surda when we were five years old. We came back to Farthen Dur when we were ten." "Do you know the elf Eragon rescued?" was Murtagh's next query. "Yes," Amirah answered with a smile. "Arya is one of my dearest friends and mentors. She taught me how to control my magic." Murtagh looked confused. "What do you mean?" "I have been able to use magic ever since I could remember. I would make things happen without being able to control them," Amirah said anxiously, as if she had said something she shouldn't. "Arya offered to help me control the magic by teaching me the ancient language. I am in debt to her."

"Does your magic have anything to do with your eyes?" Murtagh asked. Amirah looked surprised. "No. At least, I don't think so," she answered. Murtagh stared at her for a moment. "I apologize," he said softly. "I don't normally talk so much." "You look . . . much more relaxed than when I first met you," Amirah commented. "You're right," Murtagh said. "To tell you the truth, I've never felt so . . . at ease." "Why?" Amirah asked. "Because I don't have to worry about anything for once!" Murtagh said. "I don't have to look behind my back constantly for Galbatorix's assassins. I can rest assured that no one will be in my room one night, with a knife to stab me as I sleep." Amirah looked appalled. "I'm sorry you had that kind of life," she said quietly.

"I don't want pity," Murtagh said sullenly. "I wasn't offering it," Amirah retorted. "I . . ." "Forgive me," Murtagh interrupted. "My life is not something I enjoy talking about." He massaged his temples before leaning back more comfortably in his chair. "What news from the outside?" he asked finally. Amirah looked relieved. "Father believes Galbatorix will send a force to attack us within a few days," she said. "Is that why you must go?" Murtagh asked. Amirah nodded, looking down at her fingernails. "Will Ajihad let me out to fight?" Murtagh asked her, standing up quickly. Amirah looked up at him. "I don't know." "You want to stay and fight, don't you?" Murtagh touched her shoulder, his eyebrows knit in understanding.

"I do," Amirah answered. "I have been trained to fight. I know the risks of battle." "You should go," Murtagh said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Why?" Amirah asked, her eyes flashing with temper as she turned to face him. "I can fight. I can use magic. Father could use my talents instead of trying to send Nasuada and I off as if we were some sort of fisherman's wives who couldn't defend themselves from a goose!" Murtagh stared down at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "What's so funny?" Amirah demanded. "You are," Murtagh answered, his eyes laughing back down at her. "What you said was . . . rather amusing." Amirah glared up at him.

Murtagh regarded her with a wry smile. "Have you ever been in a battle?" "No," she conceded after a while. "I haven't." "It isn't glory, it's death," Murtagh told her quietly. "I know that. That isn't what I meant!" Amirah cried. "It's the fact that I must leave my father here to face battle without his family. What if something happened to him? Who would be there for him if he needed someone he could trust absolutely?" Murtagh drew in a deep breath. "Your father must be an admirable man to gain such love from his daughter," he told her. "He is a wonderful man," she answered with a nod. Her eyes softened at the jealous look that flashed through Murtagh's eyes. "May I see your scar again, Murtagh?" she asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why?" Murtagh asked, surprised at Amirah's question. "Would you like me to try and heal it?" she asked. He looked shocked. "Why would you want to waste such a substantial amount of energy on me?" he asked. She smiled. "It won't take much energy at all. I can do it easily." Murtagh hesitated for a moment. "I would like that," he said finally. "Take off your shirt," Amirah ordered. He sighed deeply, but obeyed. Amirah reached out and turned him around forcibly, drawing in her breath at the sight of the terrible scar. She touched it softly, tracing her fingers along its lines with a look of horror. Blinking back tears, she laid her palm on his shoulder. "Murtagh . . ." she whispered hoarsely.

He turned to face her, his face red with embarrassment. "If you can't even stand to look at it . . ." His voice trailed off as he looked down at her, his breath catching in his throat. "You are beautiful," Murtagh said and leaned down to kiss her. For a brief moment, their lips met. Amirah leaned into him and his arms came around her, pulling her closer. As suddenly as it happened, the moment was gone. Murtagh's eyes opened in shock and he pushed her away. "Forgive me," he whispered. "For what?" Amirah asked, trying to catch her breath. "You should leave," Murtagh said, walking over to the door. "I will not insult your father after he has shown me the kindness of not killing me outright."

Amirah stood up straight, her eyes brimming with tears. "If that is what you want," she whispered, turning around and walking away with her head held high. At the door, she hesitated and turned back. "Murtagh . . . Nasuada and I will remain to fight. I tell you this because, in case Nasuada and I die in this battle, I want someone to tell my father how much I loved and respected him. Will you do that for me?" Murtagh looked appalled. "What do you mean, you're staying? I thought you were leaving! You said you only _wished_ you could stay!" "No. We decided long ago we would always remain by our father's side," Amirah said sadly. "Why do you tell me this?" Murtagh asked hoarsely. "Because I know I might die," she whispered. "Because of all the other people in the world I know, you are the one I would want to carry the message."

She stepped closer to him. "I don't know you, Murtagh, but from the moment I saw your face I have not stopped thinking about you." He looked at her, stricken. "I can't stop thinking about you, either," he admitted. "If everything was different . . ." She smiled. "I understand." Murtagh watched as Amirah reached the door. "Amirah," he said quietly. She turned around as he strode toward her and took her in his arms. He held her tightly against him, his hands in her hair. "I don't want anything to happen to you," he said. "Please go to Surda." She shivered at his nearness and melted into him. "I can't leave my father," she whispered. "Nor can I leave you."

Amirah looked up just as Murtagh leaned down, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Automatically, her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. After several minutes, he broke away from her only to whisper in her ear "Amirah, I think I love you. I don't know how or why. I don't know you." "I think I love you too," she gasped as his lips nibbled her earlobe. "I want you to go to Surda, Amirah," he whispered. Her eyes closed, holding back tears. "I can't," she answered. "I won't." "I don't want to lose the chance to make myself worthy to have you," Murtagh told her. "I want to fight this battle knowing you're safe and waiting for me. I want to prove to your father that Morzan may have sired me, but he was not my father."

Her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks. "Murtagh, I will not leave when I am needed. I can't leave my loved ones behind to fight while I wait in safety. Please don't ask me to." He studied her for several moments. "Then promise me you will be careful," he said finally. "I promise," Amirah whispered. A knock sounded from the door. Amirah and Murtagh jumped in fear and stepped apart just as Eragon opened the door and walked in. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked from one to the other. His expression rapidly changed from shock to recognition to horror. "Murtagh . . ." he began. "I . . . I must go," Amirah stammered, her throat dry with fear. Murtagh's eyes followed her longingly as she ran out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hours later, Nasuada found her sister in her room, lying motionless on her bed. For a second, Nasuada thought Amirah was dead. As she began to panic, Amirah sighed and sat up. "What is it, sister?" she asked. Nasuada drew in a deep breath of relief. "Gods, Amirah! For a minute . . ." Amirah's eyebrow rose sharply. "For a minute, what?" she asked. "Nothing, it was just my imagination," Nasuada said quickly, remembering the reason she had come. "There has been a sighting of Urgals, a war camp, just east of the waterfall," Nasuada said grimly. Amirah pulled herself out of the bed and stood up. "Then it has begun." Nasuada nodded. "We are to see Father before we are supposed to leave," she said. "And we are to take messages to Arya and Eragon."

The two girls walked out into the corridor, Amirah's brow furrowed in thought. "We must hurry to see Father," Nasuada said under her breath as one of the Varden guards passed them. "Afterward, we must be seen to leave. I have arranged for our handmaids to dress as us, heavily veiled. That way, word will spread around the Varden that we left." Amirah nodded. "Yes. But how will we get to the armor in your room?" Nasuada smiled. "We will dress as our servants, take the armor to another room, and dress there. Then we will keep our helmets on. No one will recognize us with that on, if we're careful." Amirah nodded in agreement. The Varden's helmets were gold, with blue veils that showed nothing but the eyes. No one would recognize the sisters if they were careful not to draw attention to themselves.

"Will we see Father before Arya and Eragon?" Amirah asked. "No, he asked to see us afterwards," Nasuada said. "We will be quicker if we split up," Amirah told her sister. "You're right," Nasuada answered. "I'll go to Eragon, and you can see Arya." Amirah began to nod, but on second thought shook her head. "No, if you don't mind, I'll go to Eragon," she said quickly. Nasuada looked surprised and then shrugged. "Tell him that Father wants to see him and Saphira as soon as they have been fitted for their armor." Amirah nodded once and turned away abruptly. "Meet me back in our quarters in an hour," Nasuada called after her.

Amirah hurried away, trying to figure out the best way to find out what Eragon thought about what he had seen. With this in mind, it wasn't long before she stood at the entrance to Eragon's quarters. She glanced inside and saw Eragon next to Saphira, stroking the dragon's head. "Eragon?" Amirah asked quietly. He jumped and turned around quickly. Amirah dropped into a curtsy. "I have a message from my father," she told him. "He wants you and Saphira to be fitted for your armor, and afterwards, meet him in his study." Eragon nodded. "Thank you. We will do that." Amirah stood watching him, nervously twisting a handful of her gown in her fingers. "Murtagh and I had a long talk after you left," Eragon commented. "Oh?" Amirah asked, glancing at the floor. Eragon came closer. "Is it true?" he asked. Amirah looked up.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I mean, do you really love him?" Eragon asked incredulously. "Murtagh told me everything." The way he spoke irritated Amirah. "What is it any of your business if I do or not?" she snapped. From her spot in the corner, Saphira snorted. Amirah glared at her. "Murtagh is my friend," Eragon said quietly. "I want to understand what happened between the two of you. How can you love each other when you don't know each other?" Amirah slumped into a chair and covered her face with her hands. "I don't know," she said, her voice muffled. "I don't know how." "Murtagh seems to believe in some kind of true love thing," Eragon continued. "His exact words were, 'I love her as Raoulf loved Taenel, the moment I saw her, I knew there would be no one else'."

"Like Raoulf loved Taenel, from The Song of Altheria?" Amirah whispered. Saphira snorted again. Amirah glanced up in shock as the dragon addressed her directly. _It is ridiculous nonsense, that's what it is,_ Saphira said. _No one can fall in love from the moment one meets somebody. _Saphira glanced at Eragon before snorting a third time. Eragon blushed slightly before focusing his attention back on Amirah. "The Song of Altheria is nothing but a story," he told her sternly. Amirah grew angry again. "So?" she asked. "What right do you have to talk to me about this? You aren't my brother. You aren't even a friend! I just met you!" "Exactly," Eragon said. "You just met me, as you just met Murtagh."

Amirah stared at him for a moment. "You're right," she said finally. "But I know what I feel, Eragon. And I love Murtagh. That's all there is to it." Eragon opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind at the last moment. The way Saphira looked at him made Amirah realize the dragon had stopped him from speaking. When Eragon said nothing more, Amirah remembered the reason for her errand. She dropped into a curtsy. "I will see you later, Rider," she said formally. "Nasuada and I are going to Surda with the other women." "You are not," Eragon said. "You and Nasuada are staying here. Murtagh told me what you're planning." Amirah stared at him with narrowed eyes. "So? Are you going to tell my father?"

Eragon sighed. "No. Murtagh and I both think you should leave but . . ." I_ don't think you should leave if you wish to fight, _Saphira said. _I have seen Arya, and she told me many things about you and Nasuada. Both of you have skills that will be needed in this battle. _Amirah smiled triumphantly at Eragon. "Saphira told you not to tell my father, didn't she?" Eragon sighed and nodded. "You have to promise me you will stay out of harm, and if the battle looks lost, you and Nasuada will flee." Amirah nodded. "Yes. I promise." Eragon looked relieved. "Good. Then that's settled," he said awkwardly. "You know, Eragon," Amirah said slyly, "Nasuada and I need a place to hide until the battle."

"Oh no," Eragon cried, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "You've already got me into this much deeper than I want to be." Amirah pouted. "You're already involved, Eragon," she said with a smirk. "Why not let us stay here in the stronghold?" From her corner, Saphira made strange noises that sounded oddly like laughter. Amirah smiled as Eragon scowled at the dragon. "Please, Eragon?" she asked. Eragon sighed. "If your father finds out . . ." "I can always say I forced you to," Amirah told him, walking over to give him a hug. Eragon looked surprised, but pleased. "Coerced is more like it," he said wearily. "If all women are like you, Amirah, then maybe I should stay away from them."

_So long as you stay away from the wrong ones, like Trianna, then you will do just fine,_ Saphira said, projecting her thoughts so both Eragon and Amirah could hear. Amirah snorted with mirth. "So Trianna's already been here, has she?" she asked. Eragon looked confused. "What do you mean?" "Eragon, that woman tries to seduce every unmarried man over fourteen and younger than fifty that comes into Farthen Dur," Amirah laughed. "She even tried for Father once. It was the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Saphira snorted and laughed in her dragonlike way. Eragon's expression went from incredulous to angry to embarrassed in quick succession. _I told you so,_ Saphira told Eragon smugly as she began to clean a talon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_It's time," _Eragon told Amirah through his thoughts. Amirah nudged Nasuada, who was dozing beside her. Nasuada opened her eyes immediately. "It's time, isn't it?" she whispered. Amirah nodded and the two girls stood up to put on their armor.

Ajihad had been off by only one day. Amirah and Nasuada had sent their handmaids off to Surda, veiled heavily. Ajihad had waved at Risa and Farica as they set off, thinking he was saying goodbye to his own daughters. From that moment on, Nasuada and Amirah spent their time in the dragon stronghold. Eragon was hardly there, as he was continually in conference with Ajihad, Arya, and Hrothgar. Saphira stayed in the stronghold almost the whole time. Part of the reason why, she told Amirah, was that she wanted the rest. The other part was that she wished to ensure no one came in. Nasuada's major problem with staying with Eragon was just that . . . that someone would enter and see them.

Saphira argued that if she remained in the stronghold, no one would enter as most were afraid of her. Nasuada reminded Saphira that she would be needed in Ajihad's counsels, but Saphira told her that Eragon could relay messages to her through their thoughts. There would be no need for Saphira to be present. Nasuada finally relented as time passed and there was no attack. They couldn't continue walking around Farthen Dur, for fear someone might recognize Amirah's eyes underneath the veil of her helmet. Nasuada and Amirah kept to the stronghold for the night and most of the day after. Amirah spent her time talking to Saphira or reading to her from The Song of Altheria. Nasuada paced the room, dozed, or worked on embroidery.

But now, the time had come for battle. Amirah turned around automatically for Nasuada to lace the ties of her leather under-armor, smiling wryly at the motion born of much practice. Nasuada knew exactly what Amirah was smiling about. "This is becoming pretty routine," she said with an understanding nod. "It is, isn't it?" Amirah answered. "This time, we'll really be in for it, though." "Do you think we're going to win?" Nasuada asked quietly. "Of course we are," Amirah said, tossing her head. "We must." The girls embraced quickly before donning their helmets. Without another word, they hurried down to the cavern where the Urgals were expected to break through.

"I love you, Amirah," Nasuada whispered before leaving her sister to join the archers up on a cliff. "I love you too, Nasuada," Amirah answered, going in the opposite direction, towards a formation of rock close to some cave entrances. It was a place she had chosen much earlier, where she would hide until letting Du Vragnr Gata know she was there to help. To her surprise, Murtagh stood in the dark corner, dressed for battle. "Murtagh!" Amirah cried. "What are you doing here?" Murtagh pulled her behind the rock and lifted the veil from her face. "Waiting for you. I wanted to ask you once more to put yourself out of danger." Amirah smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "You know I won't." He smiled back. "I know."

"I'm glad Father allowed you to fight with us," Amirah whispered. Murtagh nodded once. "Yes. I believe it was Saphira who insisted. She told Eragon to tell Ajihad that if he didn't allow me to fight, he would be losing a valuable asset to his side." His cheeks turned red as he recalled the dragon's praise. Amirah smiled. "She is right." "She is saying that because I helped Eragon," Murtagh said quietly. "But I am happy she did. I want to prove I am no lover of Galbatorix." Amirah nodded. "I don't know how anyone _could_ be." In response, Murtagh held her close to him. They stood for a long moment, clinging to each other. "This is madness, what we're doing," he said into her ear. At that moment, their ears rang with the sound of the dwarves' battle horn.

Amirah and Murtagh listened to the sounds of men and dwarves running into formation, the generals giving the final orders, and weapons clanking against chain mail. Murtagh ran a finger across Amirah's lips. "Here is where I prove myself." She smiled bravely, her eyes filling with tears, a shadow of dread passing over her heart. "Promise me I will see you again, Murtagh." He smiled back, leaned down for a brush of a kiss. "I promise. I love you, Amirah, daughter of Ajihad." He pressed something into her hand. She looked down to see a small silver ring with a ruby in its center. The ruby had a rune engraved in its center.

"This means . . ." she began. Murtagh nodded. "It means misery. My father's symbol. Morzan gave it to my mother, to mark her as his." He closed his eyes as if in pain. "I know that it may not seem appropriate to give to you, but it is the only thing I have left of my mother. She never took it off." Amirah nodded in understanding and slipped the ring on her finger. In return, she reached underneath her armor and took out a silver necklace. "Then take this. For luck." She put it into his hand. He studied the small pendant hanging from it. It was a crescent moon, engraved with small flowers, with a single sapphire in the middle. "I've had this since I was a girl," Amirah whispered. The war horn sounded again. "I must go," she said quickly, then pulled his head down and kissed him hard. "I love you, Murtagh. Come back to me." She drew the veil back over her face, gave him one last, pained look, and hurried away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to post. And I know it's short! This semester was a lot harder than I thought, so I had to cut back on writing time. Now that it's summer, though. I hope to update at least once every two weeks. Thanks for being patient!_

Nasuada, standing with an arrow to her bowstring, peered down at the thousands of Varden underneath her, sending silent prayers to whatever gods there were to let them prevail. She scanned the rocks on the other side of the valley, trying to catch a glimpse of her sister.

"Please let her be all right . . ." she whispered. For a second she regretted allowing Amirah to stay. "I should have insisted she go to Surda."

She had no more time to think, however. Rocks in the mountain in front of her burst open, and with a roar, thousands of Urgals and soldiers rushed in. The leader of the archers gave the signal to shoot and Nasuada, along with the others, released their arrows. She felt a bolt of adrenaline rush through her as she drew another arrow and shot down a soldier.

On the opposite side of the mountain, Amirah sat cross legged behind her rock and reached out for Trianna's mind, to tell the woman she and Nasuada were there. Contacting the Twins was never an option. Amirah detested the bald magicians and hardly deigned to look at them, let alone speak to them. They stared at her continually, with strange looks on their faces like they knew something she didn't. Ajihad never took her seriously when she voiced her fears, so Amirah took revenge by ignoring them completely. She knew they hated her for it, but she never minded. Arya cautioned her against her rebelliousness, and Amirah's respect of the elf stopped her from doing worse.

Amirah didn't know why these thoughts were running through her mind as she crouched, waiting for Trianna to answer. Finally . . .

"Gods, Amirah! Are you insane?"

"No," Amirah told Trianna sharply, wincing at the woman's shrill screech.

"Why didn't you leave like you were supposed to? We're all in formation right now . . ."

"I'm just letting you know that we're here."

"_WE?"_

"Yes, Nasuada and I . . ."

"I'm going to kill myself now, before your father kills me."

"Oh shut up, Trianna. Just tell me what I can do to help."

The female sorceress let out a long breath before outlining Ajihad's plan. "But you'll need to stay where you are . . ." she finished, ". . . or else your father will have my head."

"Thanks, Trianna."

Amirah leaned back against the rock, listening to the soldiers murmur amongst themselves. All of a sudden, the cavernous room grew deathly quiet. After a few moments, the faint sounds of tramping feet could be heard outside Farthen Dur. Amirah shuddered as all eyes were drawn to the tunnel which Galbatorix's army were expected to enter.

With a resounding crack, the rock hiding the tunnel's entrance burst out of the opening. Thousands of Urgals, followed by Galbatorix's crimson and black clad soldiers, marched through the hole.

The battle had begun.

In a split second, the silence was filled with the roar of thousands of men shouting, the clanging of weapons, and the screams of the wounded and dying. Amirah busied herself with setting wards on herself and Nasuada, cursing that she hadn't done so before. She heard a whooshing noise behind her and leapt up to see a volley of arrows speeding towards Saphira.

Amirah flicked her hand backward, using her magic to consume the arrows in fire. It was one of the peculiar things about her, one only Nasuada, Ajihad, and Arya knew: that she could use magic wordlessly. She didn't even have to think the word. However, this power only worked when Amirah was controlling what Arya told her were "elements." Amirah could summon and manipulate earth, wind, and water, so long as her power could handle it. Fire was another story. She could use fire any way she wanted, without feeling drained or weak.

There was a roaring sound as the armies clashed, and Amirah leaned her head out to see what else she could do to help. For a few minutes, she concentrated on incinerating Urgals, as they were easiest to discern from the crowd. She felt someone touch her consciousness. It was Eragon.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You and Saphira?" Amirah answered quickly as she burnt up another Urgal.

"We're holding up. Stay safe."

"You too."

Amirah went back behind her rock, intent on searching for Nasuada and Murtagh with her mind, wanting to make sure they were all right. She had no sooner closed her eyes to concentrate when a shrill, piercing shriek echoed through the cavern, making her ears throb painfully.


End file.
